Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Crossroads of Time
|Year = 2369 |Stardate = 46871.6-46874 |Platform = |Genres = Platform side-scroller |rating = |Reference = (US Genesis) (US SNES) (Germany SNES) }} Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Crossroads of Time was a video game released in for the Sega Genesis (Mega Drive outside North America) and Super Nintendo Entertainment System consoles. Developed by Novotrade International and published by Playmates Interactive Entertainment, the game was written and developed before the series began its broadcast run (according to the lead designer). The game itself is a side-scrolling platform game. Through most of it you control Commander Sisko. But you also control Dr. Bashir, Major Kira, and Odo at some parts. Story Mission 1 :"Deep Space Nine, Station Log: Stardate 46871.6. Commander Benjamin Sisko reporting. Political tensions on nearby Bajor has slowed our usual flow of visitors. If not for a Cardassian warship, the station would be very quiet." Sisko is relaxing in his office when he receives a call from Security Chief Odo asking him to come down to the Security Office. Once taking a turbolift to the Promenade, Sisko makes his way to the Office. Talking to Odo, Sisko discovers that one of the station's technicians was attacked and is now being treated for her injuries by Dr. Bashir in the Infirmary. When Sisko asks Odo if he was able to find the attacker, Odo says he didn't and didn't find any witnesses. Seeing that the matter is in Odo's hands, Sisko heads back to Ops. Once there, Sisko speaks with Lieutenant Dax, and finds out from the science officer that she has detected anti-proton emissions coming from Lower Pylon 3. She says she'll send Chief O'Brien to do it, but since he's working on the station's security grid, Sisko decides to do it himself. Dax gives him a tricorder that will detect the emissions, and Sisko leaves to carry out his task. Once he gets to the lower pylon, Sisko discovers a stunned crewman and contacts Major Kira, who beams the injured man to the Infirmary. Sisko grabs a phaser, and begins his task of finding the source of the anti-proton emissions. He gets to a corridor and discovers a Bajoran planting a bilitrium grenade, and immediately contacts Dax. Dax immediately tells him to grab it and put it in the nearest ejection tube. Sisko complies and the explosive is safely beamed out of danger. Sisko continues on, stunning the renegade Bajorans and beaming the grenades (which all are armed and have a 23-second fuse) out into space. Dax contacts Sisko and informs him that she is detecting increased transporter activity in the pylon, apparently from a Bajoran ship that left the station earlier. Since he doesn't want any more renegade Bajorans beaming aboard, Sisko orders Dax to raise the shields. The Pylon accessway is cleared of all Bajorans and bilitrium explosives, and Sisko contacts Dax. However, he discovers he isn't finished. Dax has discovered more of the same ahead and Sisko presses on with his task, and Dax has also discovered the cause of the anti-proton emissions. The bilitrium grenades' power cells leak the anti-protons they were so curious about. She asks Sisko to use the tricorder to find them and Sisko moves on further into the pylon. Sisko enters the Pylon superstructure, and Dax informs him she has detected enough anti-protons for five of those bilitrium grenades. O'Brien comes on the line and informs him that someone sabotaged the security grid in the pylon superstructure. He tells him to destroy any devices that he finds attached to the optical cables. After a few more areas to clear of grenades, Sisko contacts Dax and asks her if there are any more anti-proton emissions, and Dax informs him there are none and congratulates him on a job well done. Sisko beams out. Mission 2 :"Station Log: Stardate 46871.7. Having disposed of the explosives planted on the station, I now turn my attention on those responsible." Sisko approaches Odo in the Security Office, and Odo informs him that he has questioned the men Sisko stunned. They say that they're Bajoran redemptionists who are loyal to a man named Etok. Sisko is confused, and he asks Odo what "redemptionists" are. Odo simply informs him that they are Bajorans who reject traditional Bajoran culture. Again, seeing the matter is going to be dealt with, Sisko leaves Odo be. Upon leaving Odo's office, Major Kira informs Sisko that Gul Gurgey from the Cardassian ship insists on speaking with Sisko in his office and Sisko informs her he'll be on his way. Before he leaves for Ops, he decides to investigate a little bit. He goes into Quark's and asks the barkeep if he has heard anything about the men that Odo arrested earlier. Quark says he has, and that some of them were there earlier and Quark overheard them talking about going to the Idran system, the system where the wormhole ends up in the Gamma Quadrant. Hearing enough, Sisko leaves Quark's and heads for Ops. He gets sidetracked again, this time by Garak, and Sisko asks if he's heard of any ship bound for Idran. Garak informs the commander that he has; two Bajorans were discussing it outside his shop. He also overheard that in that system there was an asteroid field. Believing he's got enough information, Sisko finally heads for Ops. When he gets there, Dax informs Sisko that one of the Bajorans he stunned was carrying an unarmed grenade. Odo gave it to her and decided to run a few scans. She informs Sisko that the bomb was a Sestra Co. Model 124C, designed on Earth. Sisko deduces that someone is giving Federation weapons to the Bajoran Redemptionists. Dax agrees, and confers that they should investigate further. Sisko heads for his office for his meeting with Gul Gurgey. Gurgey chastizes Sisko, blaming him for allowing Bajoran criminals an opportunity to threaten his ship. Rather than reacting, Sisko takes that as a "thank you" for saving his ship. Gurgey says he will not allow terrorist acts against his ship and he storms out of the office. Sisko contacts Kira and asks her to meet him on the Promenade as soon as she can. He catches up with Kira, and he informs her of what Quark told him and the asteroid field there. Kira requests to go after the ship, and Sisko grants it. :"Station Log: Stardate 46871.8. Major Kira Nerys has taken a Runabout in pursuit of the terrorists' ship. The mission will take her through the wormhole and into the Gamma Quadrant: 70,000 light years from Bajor." The game turns into a side-scrolling shooting game, with the player taking control of the Runabout and firing at the asteroids as well as the ship. First, the player must navigate successfully through the wormhole. After a chase through the Idran asteroid field, Kira manages to knock down the shields of the fleeing vessel and its occupants are beamed aboard. The mission deemed a success, Kira pilots the Runabout back to Deep Space Nine. Mission 3 Kira makes her way to Sisko's office, where he commends her on a job well done. She says thanks, and informs Sisko that there were only two Bajorans aboard; Odo's questioning them now and she's pretty certain they're Redemptionists. Sisko says he'll look into it and Kira leaves. Sisko leaves his office and into Ops where Dax has made an important discovery. She informs Sisko that the explosives were of Earth design, but weren't made there. Scans revealed that there are atomic errors in the sarium krellide power cells. Sisko realizes that someone on Bajor has been copying Federation-made weapons with a replicator. Dax says that may be possible, but the technology isn't that common on Bajor. Sisko heads for the Promenade and encounters Gul Gurgey again. Sisko tells him that Gurgey's men are back on the station. He seems really curious knowing all of the men were gone shortly before the bombing attempt. Gurgey says it was a mere coincidence as they were running a drill. Gurgey excuses himself and leaves. Sisko runs into O'Brien, and he tells him that the Redemptionists know they have their men and somehow they are getting information from the station. O'Brien says he'll check the communications logs. Sisko heads for Odo's office, and Odo informs him that he searched the ship and found it loaded to the hatches with more bilitrium grenades. Sisko asks about the crew. Odo says there were two more just like the others and they don't say much. Sisko leaves the office, confident that Odo will do his job. Once back to Ops, Kira informs Sisko that the Redemptionists have kidnapped Kai Opaka. The Redemptionists want him personally to negotiate for her release. Kira informs him that if he doesn't do it, Bajor will never see Opaka again. :"Station Log: Stardate 46872.5. In order to save the Bajoran religious leader, Kai Opaka, I will beam down to Bajor from an orbiting Runabout piloted by Lieutenant Dax." Sisko beams down to Bajor and discovers that it was an ambush; the Redemptionists did not want to negotiate. Dax says she'll beam him back up, but Sisko overrides her, and says that he will rescue Opaka himself and tells her to stand by. Sisko grabs his phaser and tries to locate Kai Opaka. After a dangerous journey through waterfalls and trapdoors, he finally locates Opaka and beams her and Sisko aboard along with an orb that Opaka was carrying. Mission 4 :"Station Log: Stardate 46872.7. Having rescued Kai Opaka and the Orb, we are bringing them back to Deep Space 9." Dax approaches Sisko in his office. He hands her some "souvenirs," parts from the Redemptionists' weapons replicator. He explains he forgot to give them to her on the Runabout. Dax says she'll run some tests and leaves the room. Sisko follows right behind, and in Ops, O'Brien has checked the communications logs per Sisko's instructions, and discovers no unauthorized transmissions but he has found that the Cardassian ship has contacted Bajor several times. Sisko acknowledges him, and tells him to keep his eyes and ears open. Sisko heads for the Promenade and heads for Odo's office. Once there, Odo informs Sisko that the prisoners have been extradited to Bajor to stand trial and thinks that everything is back to normal. However, Sisko thinks otherwise. He believes there's more going on than what they're seeing. He tells Odo that the Redemptionists were getting information from the station and whoever was sending them information is still out there somewhere. Sisko leaves, and after he does, Dr. Bashir informs him that a Bajoran monk has been attacked outside the Bajoran temple. When he gets there, Bashir informs him that the monk has got a nasty blow to the head, but he will live. Bashir also tells him that someone attacked him from behind, but he did not see who. Sisko questions the monk, and the monk tells him that after he was attacked, he found the temple's furnishings had been overturned. "Clearly," the monk states, "my attacker was after the :Tear of the Prophet:." Sisko realizes it's the orb, and tells the monk that they were lucky it was in a safe place. Bashir informs Sisko that Odo has begun investigating, and wonders if there's anything he can do. Sisko tells him he can help out by finding out who attacked the monk. Bashir says that he will do his best. Before he leaves, Sisko tells Bashir that he will have Odo conduct a thorough investigation and to contact him later. Bashir rushes to Ops, and discovers that his medical tricorder has malfunctioned. He asks O'Brien to fix it, and O'Brien discovers the problem: a micrographic scanner contact came loose. Bashir thanks him and leaves for the Promenade. He makes his way to the upper level of the Promenade, and discovers Odo, who tells him that a thorough search of the temple revealed no evidence of the monk's attacker. Bashir is baffled, and asks Odo if there were any DNA traces of the attacker in the temple, to which Odo replies he didn't find any. He asks if he found any DNA traces on the monk's robe. Bashir forgot to do something like that, and rushes to find the monk again, who tells Bashir that he gave the robe to Kai Opaka, who in turn gave it to Garak to be repaired. Bashir rushes to Garak, whom he must prevent from washing it in order to find evidence of the monk's attacker. He finds Garak, and asks if a robe was brought to him for repair work to which Garak confirms he had gotten a robe and that he cut off the torn part before he started to repair it. Bashir asks where the torn part is, and Garak says he has it right in his hands. Bashir receives the torn fragment, and discovers Cardassian hairs on the fragment, but is unsure whether it's from Garak or the attacker. Bashir asks Garak for a follicle of his hair, initially baffled, Garak gives him a hair from his head. Bashir confirms it isn't from Garak but from the attacker and also finds foreign fibers in the fragment and heads to Ops to have Dax run scans on it. He gets to Ops, and upon examination by Dax, discovers the fibers aren't natural but synthetic. She deduces that it is the same fibers that the Redemptionists' clothing is made from. It isn't what Bashir believed, and proceeds to talk to Sisko about it. When he's there, Bashir doesn't know what to make of it, the hairs were Cardassian, but the clothing was Bajoran. Sisko is beginning to understand everything now. He commends him on a good job, and then Dax comes in with results from the weapons replicator parts Sisko recovered on Bajor. Sisko realizes something, and asks Dax if they are Cardassian-made replicator components. Dax says that yes, they are, and is baffled at why the Cardassians would give the Redemptionists weapons. Sisko deduces that the Redemptionists' leader is a Cardassian spy that's been surgically altered to look like a Bajoran. He also surmises that the Bajorans would never accept weapons from the Cardassians, but they would from any Bajoran. "This Etok must have risen through their ranks quickly...," the commander says. Dax wonders what they should do and Sisko says that a conversation with Gul Gurgey is in order. Sisko leaves his office, and immediately encounters Gurgey. Sisko accuses him of having one of his men posing as the Redemptionists' leader Etok, and the means to attack him and the station. Gurgey quickly denies the accusation, demanding to know why they would ever do such a thing. Sisko figured it out: get the last orb of the Bajorans, destroy DS9, and miraculously escape. That whole scenario would give him and the Cardassians an excuse to re-invade Bajor. Gurgey commends Sisko on an excellent deduction and that it won't help him, and tells him that the Federation won't be here for much longer, bravely stating that Bajor and the wormhole will be theirs and Gurgey promptly beams back to his ship. Acting on the threat, Kira places the station on red alert, shields up, and weapons powered. Sisko asks a channel be put through to Starfleet Command. Kira says they cannot, stating that Gurgey is flooding subspace with anti-lepton interference (the same problem the station faced in the pilot ). Odo contacts Sisko and informs him that he found what Gurgey was waiting for. One of Odo's deputies found a bomb and disarmed it in Lower Pylon 3, the same place where Sisko found the anti-proton emissions from the bilitrium explosives. In fact, it was a bilitrium explosive set to go off at 1100 hours. Sisko realizes that Gurgey was going to do the same thing the Redemptionists failed to do earlier. Odo warns Sisko when Gurgey finds out the bomb does not go off, he will most likely attack. Gurgey will have to destroy the station in order to cover his tracks, Odo tells Sisko. Sisko finds out they have two hours before the bomb was set to go off, and must find a solution before then. Sisko heads back to his office. Once there, he discovers Kai Opaka, who tells him the solution is within himself... in his past. But first, he must know when and where to look. Sisko decides to find a way to cut through the anti-lepton interference. He goes to Odo to find a way. Odo says the only way is to crash the Cardassian computers. Sisko asks if that could be done from here, and Odo says the only way is to go aboard and crash them from there. Heading back to Ops, Sisko asks O'Brien if there is any way to transport to the Cardassian ship, to which O'Brien says no because they have the shields tuned to the transporter frequency aboard the station. Sisko asks if there's any way to change the frequency, and O'Brien said that back on the Enterprise, he had information like that at his fingertips not that anything from their past is going to work. Realizing that Opaka was correct about the past, Sisko heads back to his office. Kai Opaka is aware of it, and Sisko says he needs to find data on one of the ships he previously served on. Kai Opaka says that Sisko has found the solution in his past. Sisko says that he never studied the necessary systems and cannot recall things he didn't witness. Opaka says that this is where the Prophets can help... :"Personal Log: I have stepped into my past, but arrived in the worst possible time: during Starfleet's battle with the Borg at Wolf 359. My mission: access the tactical computer of the crippled Starship Saratoga." Sisko finds himself aboard the bridge of his old ship, the Saratoga. The computer wails that the containment of the warp core has been breached and will explode in twelve minutes. Sisko realizes he has that long to find the information he needs in the future. He runs into the Saratoga's tactical officer, who says to the commander that they need to get off the ship. Sisko says that first he needs to access the tactical computers. The tactical officer informs him that the computers are located on Deck 7, near the hull breach. Sisko races to Deck 7, illuminating the emergency lights as he goes along. He gets to Deck 2 and enters a room. There he encounters another member of the Saratoga s crew, who tells him that the Borg are tearing the ship apart. He also tells him he won't last long without some equipment and a phaser. From that equipment, Sisko grabs a damaged PADD. Racing, he opens a storage locker and grabs a tricorder. Leaving that room, he encounters his first Borg drone, which basically fires at him with an energy bolt which misses Sisko. Making his way down, Sisko finds another Borg drone that the commander stuns him with a phaser blast. He also discovers an optical chip, and discovers he can use it to repair the damaged PADD. Finally, after blasting doors and Borg drones, Sisko accesses all of the consoles needed for his mission in the future. His mission in the past complete, Sisko beams out along with the transporter chief and his son Jake. :"Station Log: Stardate 46873.5. With Doctor Bashir's help I have been able to recall the data I viewed during my flashback to the ''Saratoga. Chief O'Brien has modified our transporter system accordingly." ''The game goes back 0.1 stardate, so it seems the scenario contradicts itself. Mission 5 :"Station Log: Stardate 46873.4. Gul Gurgey's ship has taken up an attack position nearby, but it has not fired. It appears that Gurgey is waiting, but for what I do not know." Sisko is in Ops and is informed by O'Brien that thanks to Sisko's previous knowledge of transporters, he has found a way to beam through Gurgey's shields, but only for two people to go aboard. Sisko will let Odo go first, there he will find the command deck and signal the station, and then Sisko will beam aboard. Odo seems eager to go, and beams out. Odo beams aboard and makes his way to the command deck, morphing into a rat to get there. Odo contacts Sisko, who beams aboard. Odo says he'll create diversions for the computers while Sisko makes his way there and crashes them. Sisko soon discovers after Odo leaves that the ship has numerous defensive systems that he must destroy. Destroying them, he picks up security cards and crashes many of the computers and makes his way to the bridge. He encounters Gurgey again, who says he's armed the self destruct. He says the ship will be destroyed and it will take Deep Space 9 with it. Gurgey beams away while Sisko locates the console for the self-destruct. Disarming it while being injured by one of the defensive systems, Sisko manages to disarm the self-destruct and beams out. Epilogue Sisko beams back into Ops, where Major Kira and Odo are waiting. Kira commends them on a job well done and the anti-lepton interference has vanished. Sisko orders Kira to transmit the reports. Kira says she will transmit to both Bajor and Starfleet Command, but then informs Sisko that three more Cardassian warships are approaching. :"Station Log: Stardate 46873.6. Gul Gurgey's ship is crippled. The ship's computers have been hopelessly paralyzed, and its weapons disarmed." (In this log entry, the three Cardassian ships destroy Gurgey's ship.) Sisko is in his office when Gul Dukat comes in. Sisko suspects Dukat to have an explanation for all of this. Dukat assures Sisko that Gul Gurgey was acting on his own initiative. Until Sisko's transmission, the Cardassians had no idea what Gurgey was planning. Sisko is skeptical, and Dukat says that what Sisko believes is unimportant and what he cannot prove. Before Dukat leaves, Sisko gives him a stern warning that they'll be watching them. :"Station Log: Stardate 46874.0. With the departure of the Cardassians I find myself wishing for some time to relax, but I know better than to expect peace and quiet... After all, this is Deep Space 9." Images File:Cross1.png|Start screen File:Cross2.png|Sisko's office File:Cross3.png|Level 1 Cover Gallery File:Star Trek DS9 Crossroads of Time Mega Drive Cover.jpg|European Mega Drive cover File:Star Trek DS9 Crossroads of Time SNES NA Cover.jpg|North American SNES cover File:Star Trek DS9 Crossroads of Time SNES EU Cover.jpg|European SNES cover External links * * * de:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – Crossroads Of Time Crossroads of Time